Desnuda
by Ardeth
Summary: Inspirada en la cancion Desnuda de Ricardo Arjona y el libro cuecero hacia el amor....Ron contempla el cuerpo de Hermione despues de un dia un tanto especial... solo lenalo pliss!


_Iap….aquí otro songfic ._

_Inspirado en canción "Desnuda" de Ricardo Arjona…muy linda por lo demás……_

_Y aquí vamos…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ron se encontraba de pie al lado de la cama contemplando ese bello cuerpo desnudo,

**_No es ninguna aberración sexual_**

_**pero me gusta verte andar en cueros**_

_**al andar de tus pechos aventureros**_

_**victimas de la gravedad**_

Hermione se había encogido en posición fetal, cubriendo con el brazo su pecho, y su encantadora melena derramada sobre la almohada, ¿Cuántas veces habrían hecho el amor? Había perdido la cuenta.

No se cansaba de contemplarla…

_**Será porque no me gusta la tapicería**_

**_pero creo que tu desnudez es tu mejor lencería_**

… Ese cuerpo hermoso que innumerables veces le paso desaparecibido por estar escondido bajo la ancha túnica del uniforme, ese cuerpo desnudo que era parte suyo, tanto o mas que el del mismo.

_**Por eso es que me gustas tal y como eres**_

_**incluso ese par de libras de más**_

_**si te viese tu jefe desnuda y detrás**_

_**no dudaría en promover tu cintura**_

_**Deja llenarme de tu desnudez**_

**_par afrontar los disfraces de afuera de una mejor manera_**

Recordó como habían terminado allí

_Flash back_

Se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos…

-Por merlín -dijo cargado de emoción- creí que nunca se irían…

Pues era tiempo de una salida a Hosmeade, pero los chicos no quisieron ir pues preferían pasar ese día solos (n/a… O.o órale!)

Hermione se echo a reír

-Después de ver como le lanzabas indirecta… me sorprendió que se quedaran hasta ahora.

El se dirigió despacio hacia ella con un brillo especial en los ojos que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones. La chica contuvo la respiración esperando.

-Bien señorita Granger –dijo dulcemente- Al fin solos.

Tendió una mano para quitarle un mechón de cabello que le resbalaba por la cara

-¿te arrepientes de algo chiquita?

- No, no –contesto negando con la cabeza-. ¿Y tú?

-No hasta ahora – murmuro entre risas

De un momento a otro Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y se acurruco sin saber muy bien porque y sin que eso le preocupase mucho.

El la deposito junto a la cama y corrió la cortina del dosel.

-¿Estas nervioso Ronnie? –no pudo evitar sonreir

-Nada

Aunque no era tan cierto pues se sentía en la gloria, como si de un momento a otro lo hubiesen subido al cielo.

La infalible intuición femenina de Hermione ayudo mucho, se acerco a él, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos.

-Te amo Ron- susurro

-Yo también te amo chiquita

Entonces la abrazo fuerte, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer si la soltaba, Hermione se pego a él sin pensar y reclino la cabeza en su hombro.

Poco a poco el bajo la cara ello cerro lo ojos y cuando sus labios se unieron, una gran alegría los embargo.

Ella se pego mas a su cuerpo, llena de amor, tomándolo por la nuca y perdiendo sus dedos por aquel rojizo cabello, as manos del chico buscaron los botones de la blusa hasta que la abrió dejándola así desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba

-Eres bellísima!-exclamo con los ojos brillosos

_**Desnuda que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor**_

_**que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura**_

_**desnuda que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor**_

_**sería como taparle la hermosura**_

_**Desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca**_

_**y si te hubiese querido con ropa**_

_**con ropa hubieses nacido**_

_**deja llenarme de tu desnudez para vestirme por dentro**_

**_aunque sea un momento._**

Abrazados cayeron sobre la cama. Al tiempo que el beso se hacia mas profundo. Las manos de Ron se movían posesivamente sobre el cuerpo de ella, como queriendo aprender de memoria cada rincón de este.

Entonces después de un rato y tras una larga y tierna caricia, con la respiración entrecortada, el la cubrió con su cuerpo y por fin fueron uno. Unidos en la mas profunda expresión de amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

_Fin del flash back_

Después de recordar todo lo que había pasado Ron se tendió junto a Hermione, mirándola dormir, escuchando su respiración, contemplándola. Una oleada de amor surgió en su interior. Volvió a tumbarse.

-Es tarde- murmuro, besándola en un hombro

.Mmmm…-oyó decir a la chica- me encanta despertar a tu lado

-Eres hermosa- dijo Ron de repente-Mas de lo que me podía haber imaginado.- No hay nada que te quede mejor que tu piel ajustada a tu cintura

-Ronnie…

Hermione se había cubierto con la sabana, pero Ron le dijo en un susurro que se detuviera

_**Y ahora que por fin te tengo así**_

_**desnuda y precisamente enfrente**_

_**desnuda también un poquito la mente**_

_**pon tus complejos junto de tu ropa**_

_**Y si te sientes un poquito loca**_

_**ponte loca completa**_

_**que verte será sólo el inicio antes de perder el juicio**_

Que lo dejara llenarse de su desnudes aunque fuera por un momento mas

_**Desnuda que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor**_

_**que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura**_

_**desnuda que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor**_

_**sería como taparle la hermosura**_

La chica se acurruco en sus brazos y durante un buen rato permanecieron abrazados en silencio, escuchando los latidos de sus corazones, saboreando sus respetivos olores, perdidos en la nueva felicidad y el amor maravilloso que compartían…

Y Ron disfrutando cada momento, cada segundo de esa desnudes que lo traía hechizado y que lo tendría así por el resto de su vida

_**Desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca**_

_**y si te hubiese querido con ropa**_

_**con ropa hubieses nacido**_

_**deja llenarme de tu desnudez para vestirme por dentro**_

**_aunque sea un momento._**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Y bueno eso fue todo… _

_Este fic esta inspirado en una escena del libro "crucero hacia el amor" de la colección harlequin….. jujuju…_

_Y wenu de repente me pareció que podía hacer algo con esa escenita y salio esto…_

_Y aholla nu sean malits y déjenme un Review… porfis!_

_Y esop…………_

_Ayoshin!_

_Chibi.puntito_


End file.
